


Two become Three

by janai



Series: The Kinder Year [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Family Bonding, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The birth of Bonnie Mae.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Kinder Year [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Two become Three

**Author's Note:**

> Another loose end tied up at long last.  
> Manip found on Google Images.

"GERONIMO!" the Doctor cried out in excitement. Two seconds later a look of disgust wrinkled his lean face. 

"Rose! I give you leave to slap me if I ever say that word again. Now where was I? Oh yes! She’s crowning Rose! Oh! What a gorgeous crop of brown hair! Already takes after me, she does." He was a proud father and Rose tried to smile at his excitement.

The Doctor’s face was covered in a mask and he wore a sterile gown, but she could see his eyes crinkling in delight. His spiked out hair seemed to quiver with excitement; that or her vision was blurring from exhaustion. She had been in labor for six hours so far and it seemed that Bonnie was taking her sweet old time. Even the Doctor had tried to convince her to 'hurry it up' to no avail.

Rose grunted; she closed her eyes to see the image the Doctor was sending as he was joined with her mind. He had been sharing the pain that he could not dampen as well as the view of the birth. They were in the special birthing room that the Doctor and the TARDIS had created. The colors were soothing and the birthing couch was very comfortable. She was tired and he was trying to give her some much needed strength. Even with his help she was exhausted.

Bonnie Mae had taken 10 months to decide to be born and Rose had spent the last month mostly in bed. The Doctor had her up several times a day for a walk around the cottage. Fresh air and keeping the risk of a blood clot in her legs at bay. He had her rest on a padded zero-G lounger on the back patio to soak up the sun. He brought her drinks and snacks as well as helping her to sit and get up. His face was glowing with love and pride and she knew he would move the earth to assist her in any way. Rose briefly wondered if the Time Lord would have doted on her so and decided that he probably would to some extent. As far as sharing the morning sickness, weight gain, moodiness and insecurity that her Doctor has shared with her, she decided he wouldn’t. Except for the joy, wonder and concern part. Well, he had long regenerated by now and she was dedicated to the fullest to her part-human Doctor.

Another spasm rippled her belly and Rose pushed with all her might. The Doctor winced at her pain as she cried out. Without a doubt, it was like pushing a small watermelon through a smaller hole and she vowed that the Doctor would carry their next child to term. With Donna’s genes, he might have a womb hidden in his body somewhere.

“You’re doing brilliant love!” he encouraged. “One more good push should do it!”

Damn him! Rose gathered the rest of her strength for one great push.

“I hate you!” she cried out as her body strained painfully.

“I know!” he yelled back.

There was a squishy sound as Bonnie Mae slid out like she was greased and into the waiting arms of her father. 

“Oh Rose, she is gorgeous!” 

He sent her the image of Bonnie. The baby was covered with goo and looked red and deformed but to her parents she was perfect.

Rose craned her head to look over her face tired yet relieved. As the Doctor inspected his little infant, Bonnie opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Her face was so serious that he chortled with amusement. With a soft damp flannel he wiped the secretions off her body; she was still staring solemnly him.

“My little girl,” he whispered, “you are perfect in every way.”

He dried her off, noticed that her umbilical cord had stopped pulsing, and carefully freed her from her Mother.

"Time to meet your mum,” he said. 

He placed their swaddled newborn into Rose’s eager arms. As she showered their daughter with little kisses, the Doctor moved away to deliver Rose of her afterbirth. He heard an annoyed whine of discomfort from his wife as well as a feeling of being very hungry.

Popping his head up, he saw that Rose was already freeing a full figured breast from her gown. He finished before their daughter latched on the nipple and hurried to Roses side to watch.

Her parents watched with awe and wonder as their tiny daughter found the nipple and latched onto it with a little sigh of contentment. The Doctor leaned over to capture Roses lips with a passionate kiss of love and devotion. They rested their foreheads together as their daughter greedily drank the rich colostrum.

"I love you so much Rose," the Doctor murmured. "What a gift you have given me....given us....I never thought to have a family again."

She pulled back a bit to kiss him softly on his lips and he could feel her love through their bond.

"I love ya too my Doctor." 

She felt Bonnie release the nipple and burp contentedly as she snugged closer to her mum. The Doctor laid a gentle hand on her back as she sleepily closed her eyes.

The love that reverberated through the triple bond was strong enough to reach through time and space. In the parallel universe the Doctor, now in his eleventh body, looked up from the book he was reading in surprise. Warmth flooded through his soul and he broke out into a happy smile.

"Well done me," he preened.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, been watching season 5 with Matt Smith so had to tip a fez his way. After all, he is the Doctor.


End file.
